Memory Of A Memory
by Skire
Summary: After another arguement between Marceline and Bubblegum. Finn and Jake decided that it was time for those two to make up. They devise a plan with the help of Flambo. Will Marceline and Bonnibel make up? Bubbline, MxPB, Marblegum -ONE SHOT-


**So this is a one-shot I thought of when I was being too lazy to write for Into The City X3 So Enjoy! It sucks a bit but meeh, it was speed writing :P**

* * *

"If you don't like the movie then just go back to your precious kingdom!" The vampire queen yelled,

"We should all agree to what we're watching!"The monarch of the candy kingdom yelled back,

"You're the only one who doesn't want to!"

"Lady doesn't want to watch it either and besides, that movie is too distasteful!"

"You're distasteful!"

A gasp, "Take that back!" Bubblegum says getting in Marceline's face,

"Alright ladies! I think that's enough!" Finn said getting in between the two ladies. "Maybe we should just change the movie Marci?"

"Whatever 'hero'." She grunts, "You know what? Forget this, I'm outta here." She says then starts floating out of there.

"Aww! C'mon Marce! Don't go!" Finn pleads,

"Yeah, Marce! It's just a movie." Jake adds,

"Tell that to your princess, dweebs. I'm out." She says before finally leaving the treehouse, leaving the rest of the movie club to pick whatever movie they wanted to watch.

* * *

After everybody had left, Finn and Jake went to sleep. Then next morning they cleaned up the mess from last night's movie club.

"Hey Hommie?" Jake started,

"Yeah?"

"What do you think is Marceline and Bubblegum's problem?"

"I dunno hommie... I thought after the thing with the door lord they'd be getting along now." Finn sighed,

"Hey, do you remember when we went into Marceline's memories?"

"Yeah." Finn said leaning on a broom, "What about it?"

"Do we still have that magic powder?"

Finn rubs his chin then walks across the room and opens a few drawers, looking for something, then he pulls out a small dark blue bag with stars on it. "We do!" He says and checks inside, "There's still a lot inside."

"Awesome."

Finn walks back and asks, "So what do you want to do with this?"

"We could go into their memories and find out what the plum is their problem!" Jake says enthusiastically,

"Yeah!" Finn yells then something occurs to him, "But wouldn't that be wrong? That's almost like looking through someone's diary... I dunno Jake... There has to be a better way."

"How would you do it then? From what happened with the door lord, I can tell they used to be close friends. Especially since Bubblegum has the rock shirt." Jake points out,

Finn rubs his chin then sits down on the floor, still thinking. "What if..." He starts and Jake sits next to him. "What if we make them relive their own memories?"

"Yeah! but how's it gunna work?"

"We need to put them in a sleep spell, or something..." Finn says whilst tapping his chin, "Flambo!" He yells, "C'mon Jake!" Finn says running out,

"Wait? What!? Flambo?" He yells then runs after Finn.

Finn laughs, "You'll see!"

* * *

"So lemme' get this straight. You want me to cast a sleep spell on 'yer friends so that they can make up?" Flambo said with an eye brow raised, "That seems pretty forceful." He chuckles, Finn is confused and Jake blushes.

"IT'S NOT IN THAT WAY YOU PERV!" Jake yells,

"What...?" Finn says rubbing the back of his head, obviously lost.

Flambo laughs, "I know mate, just teasin'. So we gonna do this?"

Finn finally stops trying to figure out what they were talking about and says, "Heck yeah! Let's go!"

* * *

So the next hour was spent getting Marceline and Bubblegum into one place: Which was Finn and Jake's tree house. Jake was assigned to Bubblegum and Finn was with Marceline. Flambo waited for them at the treehouse with Beemo. Finn had grabbed Marceline's axbass and run for his life.

"GIVE ME MY BASS BACK FINN!" Marceline growled flying after him. As soon as Marceline entered the treehouse, Flambo started chanting then spat on Marceline and she instantly fell asleep. Finn started huffing and he put the Axbass on the floor.

"I thought I was gonna die...!" He frowned, then Jake came. He was giant and he had Princess Bubblegum in his fist. She was hitting the giant hand, "LET ME GO JAKE! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" Then Flambo cast the sleep spell and she went limp. Jake put her beside Marceline and he shrunk back to normal and turned to Finn, "What now?"

"We put them in their memories, but only memories that they have together."

"How do we do that?"

"I'm gonna send them in and think of the memories they have together then Flambo is gonna un cast the sleep spell and they'll wake up in their memories they can only get out when they reach the point where they make up or the last memory they share."

"Whoa, awesome plan dude." He said holding his fist up,

"Thanks man." He says fist bumping his bro. So they get on with the plan. Flambo uncasts the sleep spell, and as soon as they start waking. Finn blows the magic powder at them, sending them into their memories. They fall back down.

"Now." Finn says sitting on the couch, "We wait."

* * *

Marceline starts waking up, rubbing her head. "Ugh... where... am I?" She sits up and looks around, it was the adventurer's treehouse. Then she hears someone groan behind her,

"Owgh...?" It was Bonnibel,

"Bonni?"

"Marceline?" She looks around, "Where are we?"

"Treehouse." She points out, "How we got here? I dunno."

Then they hear something outside, laughter. They peek through the window and see a familiar scene;

_"C'mon Bonnibel!" Marceline shouts, except there she appeared younger, around 14. She was floating up in the air, it was night time._

_"No fair Marcy!" She whines, and Marceline sticks her tongue out. Bonnibel then pouts, crosses her arms, and sits on the ground,"HMPH!" Marceline chuckles,_

_"Aww c'mon Bonni... Don't be like that..." Marceline says floating down._

_"Hmph!"_

_"Bonni..." She says, now close enought for Bonnibel to grab. "Bonni...?" Then Bonnibel jumps at her which catches Marceline off guard. The pink monarch wraps her arms around the vampire and buries her face in her neck,_

_"Gotcha!" She giggles, and Marceline laughs._

_"Sneaky little princess." She smiles and wraps her arm around the pink girl and flies upward to the roof of the tree house._

Now the two real monarchs who are inside the treehouse are blushing, "I remember that." Bubblegum says softly,

"Yeah... me too." Marceline says, then she sees a door on the other side of the room. A door that seemed out of place. "C'mon Bonnibel, over here." She says and Bubblegum follows quietly.

They go through the door and it was another scene, it was Bonnibel's 15'th birthday. They were tiny and had apparently walked onto the window sill. Where a 15 yr old Bonnibel was waiting anxiously for her Vampiric bestfriend. Marceline and Bubblegum sat down and watched the scene;

_Bonnibel looked up cause she saw a dark figure approaching, as it got closer her smile became wider. Then finally she could confirm who it was, "MARCY!" She yelled and when the vampire got close enough she hugged her and laughed softly._

_"Yeesh! Pipe down Bonnibel." She matched the younger girl's age once again. "Happy Birthday." She says and then holds out a red cupcake with a candle on it. "Make a wish."_

_The pink girl giggles and blows out the candle. Then proceeds to eat the cupcake._

_"So what 'dya wish for?" Marceline asks,_

_Bonnibel swallows the last of the cupcake and answers, "I can't tell you or it won't some true!"_

_"You're such a kid."_

_Bonnibel sticks her tongue out, and Marceline snickers._

_"So how was your royal birthday Party?"_

_"It was great, but not as much since you weren't there." She blushes a little and so does Marceline,_

_"Anyway, Here's your present Bon." She says holding out a black and pink package. Bubblegum claps her hands and takes it,_

_"Thank you!"_

_"Well, go ahead. Open it." Urges Marceline, so Bonnibel does and when she sees what was inside her mouth is left agape when she picks it up._

_"M-Marcy... This... This is..." She stutters,_

_"Yeah... I uhh... I saw you admiring it when you... uhh, came over... So I... you know..." Marceline tries to explain while rubbing the back of her neck. Bonnibel had tears in her eyes and her lower lip was quivering,_

_"This is..."_

_"Bonni... Don't cry...!"_

_"The best..."_

_"Oh jeez! Bonni! Don't...!"_

_"Gift..."_

_"Bonni...!"_

_"EVER!" SHe says and burst into tears and tackles Marceline and cries into her hoodie._

_"Aww... C'mon Bonni..." Marceline says as she tries to comfort her friend. When the pink monarch finally calms down she puts the shirt on, it's a little too big. Marceline giggled and said, "C'mon, I have something to show you." They fly out the window with Bonnibel being carried by Marceline bridal style._

"We should follow them... ourselves?" Bubblegum said as she stood up,

"I-I guess..." Marceline said and she proceeded to carry Bubblegum bridal style aswell. Making them both blush.

_The 15 yr olds landed on top a structure that was really high and they sat down next to each other. Then the 15 yr old Marceline pointed out to the sky._

_A meteor shower, it was beautiful._

_"Marceline, this is..."_

_"Yeah I know. It's awesome."_

_"It's amazing..." Bonnibel said leaning her head on Marceline shoulders. Marceline was looking right at Bonnibel, "You sure are..." She whispers, but if Bonnibel heard she didn't show. They just stayed there, enjoying the show. Soon Bonnibel yawned which marked the end of their little adventure. Marceline carried her back to her room and they followed again. Marceline put her down on her bed and tucked her in. "Goodnight Bonnibel." She whispered and started leaving, then she felt someone grab her arm._

_"Marcy?"_

_"Yes Bonni?" Then she got pulled down into a kiss, which really surprised her. "I like-like you... I'm hoping you feel the same way..."_

_Marceline smiled and kissed her forhead, "I like you too. We'll talk some other time okay?"_

_"okay..." Yawn, "Bye Marci..."_

_"See ya Bonni..."_

_At that Marceline left with the biggest grin plastered on to her face._ The real duo were blushing at the scene,

Then Bubblegum notices a gap on the floor and points, "Is that where we're supposed to go?"

Marceline nods, "Y-Yeah, let's go." She says and they jump come across a ton of memories about them dating and kissing and almost getting caught. Marceline and Bubblegum would smile and laugh at some points and blush and shy at some. Now they were walking towards the next memory,

"You know Bonni..."

"Hm?"

"I really miss these moments..."

"... I do too Marceline..."

Then they jump into the next memory, the scene before them was a conversation going the wrong way.

_"Marceline, could you stop slouching?"_

_Marceline had had enough of all her nagging and remarks, "What the hell Bonni?!" Marceline shouts which really shocks Bonnibel, "We've been dating for 1 year and we've known each other for how long and ever since just last week you've been nagging at me! Why are you trying so hard to make me perfect all of a sudden!?"_

_"I'm saying what is proper Marceline...! Princesses must always observe poise, especially queens! You're a queen, Marceline. Be a good one."_

_"Well then I'm so sorry for not being good enough!" Marceline says, floating up, "Ever since you had your first council meeting, you've been a real priss."_

_"Well maybe it's because I finally have duties and responsibilities to attend to now! My people need me not to fool around and play silly games!"_

_"I'm a queen and I fool around and my kingdom does just fine!"_

_"It's not the same Marceline...! If you're not going to change then I-I guess we should just stop seeing each other...!" Bonnibel's voice cracked, and Marceline just looked at her painfully,_

_"So that's how it is Bonni? You chose your beloved kingdom over me? Well I should've guessed it would turn out this way..." Marceline said as she turned around and headed out the window, "Goodbye."_

_When Marceline was out of sight Bubblegum fell to the floor and started crying, "I'm so sorry Marceline..."_

Marceline turned to Bubblegum, "Why...?" A question she had never dared asked before. Bubblegum refused to look at Marceline,

"Watch..." she whispered,

_Peppermint buttler came in, "M'lady... I heard shouting..."_

_"I-It's over Peppermint..."_

_Peppermint immediately knew what she was talking about, "I know it must've been hard princess, but... But you did the right thing... For the good of the kingdom..."_

_"I didn't know it would hurt so much Peppermint..." She sobbed,_

_And he sighes, "Sometimes..." He starts, "Sometimes you want someone and you want to kiss them and be with them, but you can't because responsibility demands sacrifice, Princess." He says, "And Leaders make the biggest and most painful sacrifices." He says, "Come, let us _  
_go to your chambers." He says and leads the distraught princess._

"Y-You..." Marceline was lost for words and Bubblegum was crying.

"I didn't want to Marceline... I had to..."

"You could've just told me...!" Marceline says moving closer to Bubblegum,

"The council gave me two choices, One was to make you leave. The other was to change you." Bubblegum said as Marceline looked at the floor, "I-I tried to change you... but you ended up leaving..." Then Marceline, from behind, wrapped her arms around Bubblegum who was stilll crying,

"I could never change who I am Bonni..."

Bubblegum sobs,

"But I could have been nicer if you had asked me to."

Bubblegum turns around and hugs Marceline back, "I missed you so much...!" burying her face in the paler girl's neck.

"I did too..." Marceline whispers. They hug for long time, "Can't it go back to the way it was Bonni? I promise to respect your kingdom more..."

"R-Really...?"

"Anything to have you by my side again..." She hugs her tighter,

"I-I dunno..."

"Please Bonni... I'll try really hard...!"

"You have to prove it to my people first..."

"Then I will." She lifts Bonnibel's chin up and presses her lips onto the smaller monarch's and she gets kissed back. They seperate and hug again, "I'll make things work this time Bonni..."

They smile and hug. Then suddenly, their surroundings change in a burst of light and then darkness. When they open their eyes, they're in Finn and Jake's tree house again. Marceline tries to sit up but a pink princess was on top of her. Bonnibel opens her eyes and sees Marceline under her. They look around, Finn and Jake were asleep on the couch and flambo was in the fire place snoozing. Marceline looked at Bonnibel and they had the same idea. They floated out of there and went to the Candy kingdom, to spend the night together.

When Finn and Jake woke up, the two girl's were gone.

"Aw man! We fell asleep!" Finn frowned.

* * *

**THE END :P**

**Please Review! :3**


End file.
